The ComiCon Convergence
by TrainsAreCool
Summary: Penny plans a surprise for Leonard. Sheldon/Penny Friendship fic.


**The ComiCon Convergence**

**969 words. Friendship/Humor**

**Penny has a plan to surprise Leonard. I own nothing in respect of TBBT.**

Penny rapped sharply on the door of 4A. Sheldon answered, looking even sourer than usual.

"Oh good, you're home - "

"Penny, this is anything but good. How am I supposed to solve String Theory when - "

"Sheldon, you must be the only guy ever to grind about being put on vacation - "

"I suppose Leonard told you that Dean Siebert banished me for two weeks - "

Penny giggled. "Yeah, and he bought me home one of those 'Have You Seen This Man?' posters. I put it on my 'fridgerator." Her tone became concerned, "It's not good to work all the time sweetie, you'll make yourself ill."

"Your concern for my health is touching although you are possibly the last person who should be stressing to me the dangers of mental over-taxation."

Penny ignored the zinger. "I wanna give Leonard a surprise, something nice."

Sheldon regarded Penny, his lips pursed. "You could pick up your apartment or if that's insufficiently jaw-dropping try cooking spaghetti properly - "

"Hey! What's wrong with my spaghetti?"

"I would've thought the two of you sounding like beavers working a particularly difficult tree would give you a clue."

Penny knew she had to try and move things along or they'd still be at this when Leonard came home.

"Okay, now I know you're the Travel God - "

"My correct title is 'Trip Commander' - "

Penny airily flapped a hand. "Yeah, whatever. The point is I want you to add me to the trip to ComiCon - "

Sheldon looked puzzled. "Whatever for? Surely you can't have visited every shoe store in Pasadena?"

"Sheldon! Focus here! I wanna go to ComiCon with Leonard!"

"And I repeat, whatever for?"

Penny knew it was rude but rolled her eyes anyway. "Because he's my boyfriend and I take an interest in his hobbies, and besides he was away on that boat - "

"Ship Penny, not boat. The RV Nordland meets both the length and tonnage requirements - "

"Sweetie? Not. Interested. Now are you going to book me'n Leonard in or not?"

"Oh, I suppose." muttered Sheldon as he opened up his lap top. He hoped this wasn't the prelude to Howard wanting to bring Bernadette, which would then domino into Amy wanting to come and that would lead to Raj getting all weepy because he didn't have anyone to go with - unless you counted Stuart, which would mean promoting him from Acquaintance to Friend (Marginal).

"Are you bringing that Slave Leia outfit?" queried Sheldon. Penny was a little surprised, "How'd you know I got one?"

"Penny, everybody in this building knows you have that costume. Even Mr Hong at the Schwei Dragon knows and he's halfway down the block."

Penny wasn't put out. "Well, I suppose I could - "

Sheldon moved the cursor on the hotel plan and selected a room at the other end of the hallway from his own. No way was he taking his headphones along, he was sure they encouraged the growth of ear wax.

"There, you're both registered and I've booked you into our hotel. Anything else?"

"Yeah, do not mention this to Leonard."

"You didn't tell me this was a secret! What am I supposed to say if he calls?"

"He's gonna be home in two hours - why would he call?"

"I don't know! Maybe Dean Siebert want's me to come back - "

"Yeah, well, news flash, Leonard says he's never seen the guy lookin' so chilled. That dog don't hunt sweetie."

Sheldon had that tic going in the side of his face - Penny figured she'd better do something before his head exploded.

"How 'bout I take ya to the comic book store 'til Leonard gets home?"

"Are you mad? Stuart would worm this out of me in two seconds! And then it would be straight on the Nerdvine to Leonard!"

"Okay, okay! How about the model train store?"

Sheldon considered this. "The one in Glendale or the one in Palo Alto?"

"Which one you prefer?"

"Well, the one in Glendale is having a special on 'O' gauge - "

"Fine, get your stuff." said Penny as she hustled Sheldon to the door.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Penny had taken the comment on her spaghetti on board and had boiled it within an inch of it's life. Now she and Leonard were sat at table in 4B talking over their day.

"How was Sheldon? Still pissed about being on vacation?"

"Yeah, I love the guy but sometimes - most times - he's off the planet."

"Nah, he's just having a little road trip around the State of Crazy"

"Talking of Sheldon ... " said Penny, "I got him to do something for me today - "

Leonard looked puzzled. "Well, you don't look frazzled so it wasn't teaching you Physics - "

"I got him to get us a hotel reservation and register me for ComiCon - "

Leonard's mouthful of spaghetti exceeded 32 f/p/s as it shot back onto his plate.

"You wanna go to ComiCon with **me**?"

"No, with Leonard Nimoy you ass! Course I wanna go with you - you're my man." Penny got cut off as Leonard showered her with kisses. When they came up for air - "This is amazing! I love you so much!"

Penny lovingly ran her hand through his hair. "And I love you. Now you wanna get your inhaler 'fore we talk 'bout costumes ... "

**A/N Thank you to everyone who's been reviewing particularly 5 Mississippi's and SRAM! Sorry it takes me so long to post but I don't have full-time Internet and writing humor (or what I call humor) is so hard!**


End file.
